


Mycroft Gets the Cream

by ellie_hell



Series: Anderson's Sexual Magnetism and Prowess [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Scotland Yard, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_hell/pseuds/ellie_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has been particularly cat-who-got-the-cream recently, and Sherlock deduces he is in a relationship with someone at the Met. He confronts Lestrade, who denies any involvement. Naturally Mycroft has Anderson, because of his incredible sexual magnetism and prowess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Gets the Cream

The sudden noise made Mycroft pull away from Anderson’s cock, and Anderson let out a frustrated groan. He’d been so deliciously close that the lack of friction was almost painful.

“What was that?” Mycroft asked.

Anderson placed one hand on the back of Mycroft’s head and tried to bring him closer to his cock. As if, like a kitten, Mycroft would start sucking again if the reflex was triggered by Anderson’s cock brushing against his lips. It wasn’t a success.

“It’s nothing. Keep going.”

For a few seconds, Mycroft remained still. When he didn’t hear anything, he swallowed down Anderson’s cock again and resumed his slow up and down motions. Anderson closed his eyes as he breathed out through his nose. Mycroft was an expert at sucking cock, and Anderson considered it his greatest prowess to have seduced the aloof man. The pressure was absolutely perfect, and when Mycroft rubbed at his frenulum with his agile tongue, Anderson’s knees buckled and he grabbed a shelf in order to stay upright.

“Oh god,” he muttered, but it was drowned by an outburst coming from an office close to the closet in which they were currently hiding.

Unfortunately, Mycroft pulled back again. Anderson swore under his breath.

“That was my brother. I’m sure,” Mycroft said, and Anderson really didn’t want to be thinking about Sherlock Holmes right now. Not when his cock was so hard and glistening with Mycroft’s saliva. Unfortunately, it definitely was Sherlock Holmes’ voice they could hear booming through the corridor, and apparently he was getting worked up because it was now a lot easier to decipher what he was saying.

It was now obvious that he was yelling at Lestrade: something about how Lestrade was disgusting, incapable of controlling his hormones, and willing to sink very low to get off. Well, that was unexpected. Anderson looked down, hoping to catch Mycroft’s eyes. However, although Mycroft was still kneeling in front of him, Anderson’s cock inches from his face, he was only paying attention to what was happening outside their cupboard.

“I know he’s here!” Sherlock yelled. “It has to be you; who else could it be? I bet he’s here right now!”

There was the sound of wheels rolling against the floor, an outraged cry from Lestrade, and then a frustrated roar from Sherlock.

“Where is he?” Sherlock bellowed.

Mycroft finally tore his eyes away from the cupboard wall to look up at Anderson. A mischievous smile was playing on his lips, making him look considerably younger.

“My dear, I believe my brother has discovered my little tryst with someone from Scotland Yard,” Mycroft said.

Then, without a warning, his lips were closed tightly around Anderson’s cock and his tongue was coaxing him back to full hardness. The more Sherlock yelled in the background, the more enthusiastically Mycroft sucked his cock. There was something incredibly arousing about the fact that Sherlock hadn’t figured this one out, and Anderson knew he would later have to further analyse that train of thought, but right now the feeling of Mycroft’s tongue swirling around his cock overwhelmed him.

His orgasm took him by surprise, but his little yelp was drowned by all the noise Sherlock was making. Licking his lips, Mycroft looked up and gave him an almost unperceivable wink. Putting his softening cock back into his pants, Anderson grinned back; now was the time to show Mycroft his own amazing sexual magnetism and prowess.


End file.
